


The Brothers Wilson

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Violence, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: When Sam is called in to help with a hostage situation, Wade shows up out of the blue.  For some reason, he gets it in his head that he and Sam are brothers.Extremely loosely using the song Believer by Imagine Dragons as inspo so it would fit into a songfic challenge but I wouldn't call this a songfic at all.  If you notice it there though, that's why.





	The Brothers Wilson

Sam spotted the large congregation of emergency vehicles around the outside of the bank.  He circled down and landed near a group of police officers.  They looked up at him startled for a moment and the captain came over and offered Sam his hand.

“I’m Captain Giovanni.”  He said shaking Sam’s hand.  “Thanks for coming down.”

“Sam Wilson,”  Sam replied.  “What’s the current situation?”

“Why I’ll be hogtied and greased up.  Sam.  Wilson.”

Sam flinched at the sound of Wade’s voice and felt his whole body tense up when the mercenary wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and rested his chin on Sam’s shoulder.  “Wade.”  He said through clenched teeth.

“But my name is Wilson too,”  Wade said, squeezing Sam around the waist.

“Yes, I am aware of that.”  Sam sighed.

“Do you know your father because I don’t know mine.  One time Loki told me he was my father, but thinking back on it I think they were tricking me.”  Wade babbled.

Sam let out a frustrated groan.  The last thing he wanted to be doing right now was deal with Wade Wilson’s rambling.  There were people in that building and he still didn’t have any kind of run down.  “Yes, I know who my dad is.”

“Is it Loki?”  Wade asked.

“What?  No.”  Sam said turning to face the leather-clad man.  “His name was Paul.”

Wade threw himself into Sam.  Squeezing him around the waist and resting his head on Sam’s chest.  “Oh, that’s a relief.  Maybe we’re brothers.  I’ve always wanted a brother.  And I did never know my dad.  My mom,”  He leaned in close to Sam.  “Kinda got around, if you know what I mean?  Wasn’t easy growing up.  But you look like you did okay.  Was dad a good guy?  I wish he’d looked after his little Wade.  But all I got was the name and a sea of troubles.”

Sam held his hands out awkwardly.  “We are not brothers, Wade.  You can obviously see that.”

Wade pulled away and looked Sam up and down.  He leaned into Sam and cupped his ear.  “Is it because I’m Canadian?”

“What the…?”  Sam said jerking away from Wade.  He turned back to Captain Giovanni and rolled his eyes.  “I am so sorry about him.  You were saying?”

“We never called in Deadpool.  I don’t know if he should be involved.”  Giovanni said, narrowing his eyes at Wade.

“Hey, hey, hey,”  Wade said holding up a finger.  “Who here is the superhero and who isn’t?  I think we get to decide who gets to go save the day or not.”

“Wade…”  Sam groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.  This was going to be a long fucking day.  He could just tell.

“Besides, this is my brother and while I actually have superpowers he is just a regular old normie.  Wouldn’t it be better to actually have a superhero who was super?”  Wade continued.

“We aren’t brothers…”

Wade put his hand on Sam’s mouth.  Sam sagged.  He guessed it was best if Wade just got all the thoughts out in one go.  It would be easier to let him in any case.

“And because we’re brothers I will no longer be known as Deadpool.  I will be Dovepool.  Keep the bird theme in the family.”  He turned to look at Sam and even through the mask Sam could read the shock on his face.  “Is Hawkeye our brother too?”

Sam was getting a headache.  He could tell.  He lowered Wade’s hand from his mouth.  “Easier just to let him help.  We’ll get the hostages out.  Don’t worry.”

Giovanni eyed the two men and nodded.  “So far they have the first three floors taken.  The rest have been isolated.  There are at least 60 hostages, but we don’t know a total number.  They are all heavily armed.”

“Oh, goodie,”  Wade said clapping his hands.

“First things first,”  Sam said and Wade started humming to himself.  “Expand the perimeter out.  With Wade, I can’t promise there won’t be a firefight.”

Giovanni turned and started speaking into his walkie-talkie and Sam turned to Wade.  “Second thing,”  Sam said circling around to the back of the building.  “The hostages are the priority.  If they’re clued in we’re in there they may start executing them.  We’re going in the back door and we’re being stealthy.  Got it?”

Wade skipped after him.  “Anything for you brother.”

“I’m not your brother.”  Sam snapped.  “And who calls their brother, brother, anyway?  That not how people speak.”

“It’s how Thor speaks,”  Wade said with a shrug.  “And he’s a god.  Are you saying you’re better than a god?”

“Oh for the love of…”

“Thor?”  Wade suggested.  “That’s where you were going right?”

“How about you just take out those guys, huh?”  Sam said, indicating to the two men standing at the service entrance with assault rifles.

“Oh my.  My brother is setting me up!  What will I wear on my date?  I want it to be slutty but not too slutty you know?”  Wade said and pulled out his gun.  He fired once.  The bullet went through the closer guys hand making him drop his weapon that went off when it hit the ground taking out the other guy’s knee and making him fall to the ground clutching it.

“Shit.  That was loud.”  Sam said and launched himself into the air flying towards the two men.

“What’s going on out there?”  He heard through their comms.

Sam took it off the guy and held it so it would crackle just enough to make his voice indistinct.  “Pigs were trying to get to close.  Giving them a little warning.”

“Right.  Roger that.  Keep it up.”  The voice responded.

Sam waved over a medic and some officers to take them away.  “You didn’t kill them?”

“I never kill when I’m doing Avengers work.  Come on.  We have an image to maintain, bro.”  Wade said clapping him on his back.

Sam sighed and carefully pried the door open.  The hall was clear and he lowered his goggles and released Redwing.

“Oh.  My.  God!  I love your bird.  What’s his name?”  Wade said.

“Shh… quiet.  We’re being stealthy remember?”  Sam said.  “And it’s Redwing.  And yes you can pat him.  But after.”

The robotic bird flew down the hall scanning for heat signatures while Sam and Wade waiting in the entrance, Wade bouncing excitedly on his feet.  Most of the rooms were empty.  At the doors to the entrance, two more guards stood and then three patrolling the halls.  Sam relayed the information to Wade as they crept down the hall.

“Easy,”  Wade said pulling out his swords.  As they came up to where Redwing was Sam let the bird flew around the corner.  The two goons standing at the door looked up froze as they tried to work out what they were looking at when the bird shot them both in the neck.  Wade walked around the corner and his hands flew to his cheeks.  “You killed them.”

“They’re the bad guys, Wade,”  Sam said pulling out his guns.

Wade looked from Sam to the bodies and back to Sam again.  “Rock and roll!”

The two burst through the door and took out the three goons in succession before heading straight up the stairs.  The second floor was where the hostages were being held.  Sam burst through the room with Redwing who banked around to the left as Sam got between the hostages and their captors, putting his wings as a shield.  Wade meanwhile went to the right and took out every captor one by one while their attention was drawn.

“Nice work, Wilson,”  Sam said putting his guns away.

“It’s like we’ve got some brotherly telepathic bonds,”  Wade said, holding his side.  “Except for the fact I think that guy shot me.”  He said pulling out his gun and shooting the offending goon again.

“Alright everyone, it’s safe to go out.  Keep your hands up as you go.  We’re heading up.”  Sam said.

The dazed looking hostages all stood slowly and made their way downstairs.

“Can I pat Redwing now?”  Wade asked as they ushered everyone out the door and down the stairs.

“Yeah.  Go on.”  Sam said with a nod.

Wade gave the robotic bird a pat on the head and looked up the stairwell.  “You think they’re up there waiting for us?”

“Oh most definitely,”  Sam said.

“Complete firefight?”

“Raining bullets.”  Sam agreed as they started climbing the stairs together, reloading their guns.  “Been good working with you, Wade.”

Wade held out his fist to Sam.  “Wilson brothers forever?”

Sam chuckled and shook his head, bumping Wade’s fist with his.  “Alright, Wade.  You’ve made me a believer.  Wilson brother’s forever.”

The stepped up in front of the door and kicked it in together, and the room erupted into chaos.


End file.
